


Divided

by lary



Series: Precious [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I made you mine, I used to have everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided

 

 

I am torn.

 

Before, I had it all. They all used to be so beautiful, the treasures that hold my soul, my life. But none of them can rival your beauty. They pale next to you, the priceless objects I so carefully chose and hunted down.

 

Why would you do this? It makes me want to hate you. Yet, sometimes I think you are the only thing I don't hate.

 

Touching your body now makes it feel like a dream, that fevered desire I remember, wanting them all to myself. Now this is what I crave above all, giving you pleasure and claiming your sweet, innocent body for myself.

 

Now you are all I need to possess.

 

But no matter how much I take, it is never enough. Regardless of how thoroughly I explore your body, it always leaves me craving more, an endless hunger only satisfied in those moments I devour you. Being inside you is barely enough to ease the longing. And even then I ache, except those rare moments you open yourself to me willingly and look at me as if I were as priceless to you as you are to me.

 

Other times I believe those moments to be my imagination.

 

I want to hate you for driving me to insanity. But in the end I merely hate myself more.

 

How can you simultaneously take it all and yet give me everything I want? Ripping me into pieces while making me complete.

 

 


End file.
